


Eloise's Adventures Under the Sea

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997), Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot day in the Plaza Hotel, Eloise's mother stops by for a surprise visit to take Eloise away for the whole summer. During this, Eloise discovers that her mother's family is consisted of mermaids and she even gets to spend time with her long-lost father she never got to grow up with. However, there are two evil ones out for revenge during this peaceful visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day at the Plaza as it was summer which meant that a certain little girl who lived there wouldn't have to do boring tutoring instead of playing with her friends. Darla didn't tell anybody she was coming in today and decided to surprise everyone by her arrival. She came to the front desk and rang the bell at Mr. Salamone's desk as he had his back turned briefly. 

"Yes, how may I help--" the hotel manager turned and looked surprised. "Oh, Ms. Fudo!"

Darla chuckled. "Yes... Could you not inform my daughter and her nanny of my arrival while I go up to the penthouse of this lovely hotel?"

"Oh, of course, Ms. Fudo, please, have a great day." Mr. Salamone said.

Darla smiled as she went to the elevator, hit the top button and stepped inside of it. This would take a while, but it was all going to be worth it.

Eloise was trying to keep cool as she turned up the cold air in the room.

"Eloise, not too much, I know you're hot, but that costs money!" Nanny slightly scolded her.

Eloise sighed and set it back. "I'm bored, Nanny..." she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will come knocking on our door." Nanny assured as she made a pitcher of ice cold lemonade to keep in their fridge.

There was indeed a knock at the door and Eloise answered it, looking rather happy at who she saw. "MOMMY!" 

Darla picked up Eloise and hugged her instantly. "Hello, sweetie..."

"Darla, we didn't know that you were going to be here today." Nanny said, surprised in a good way.

"I wanted to surprise my favorite daughter and babysitter." Darla chuckled.

"We're your only daughter and babysitter!" Eloise giggled.

Darla laughed a little herself as she gently put Eloise down on her feet. "Nanny, if you'd like to take some time-off, you may... I was planning on taking Eloise to the beach with me."

"Well, I could use a little break." Nanny said.

"So nice this worked out for everyone then." Darla giggled.

This summer wasn't so boring after all, Eloise was going to spend some time with her mother, something she rarely got to do. It was one of the reasons why she was a little troublemaker sometimes, because her mother was barely there and she needed to entertain herself since she was unlike most kids who had parents there almost all the time and went to school.

"Ms. Fudo, how long will you and your daughter be out?" Mr. Salamone asked.

Darla shrugged. "I guess until September when Philip comes back from his cruise so he can tutor Eloise again."

The mother and daughter went out the door and Mr. Salamone looked rather relieved.

"Eloise is gone... For the whole summer!"

This relieved most of the staff while the rest of the staff that liked Eloise were going to miss her terribly. They all remembered how terribly quiet it was when Eloise decided to go to public school and she would rarely be in a good enough mood to come down and see everybody when not doing homework.

Darla held her daughter's hand as they walked to the beach together with the ocean waves gently splashing and crashing in the distance and there were bird calls. Strangely enough, they weren't in their swimsuits, because Darla brought Eloise to the beach for a completely different reason.

"Mommy, if we're going swimming, why aren't we wearing our bathing suits?" Eloise asked as she looked up to her mother.

"Because dear, we're going swimming, but not with the other people," Darla said as she took out her shell necklace that was hidden under her shirt from everybody else. "We're going under the sea."

"Ooh, under the sea. What does that mean exactly?" Eloise asked, not knowing what her mother meant.

"Well dear... You're probably wondering why your father hasn't been around the often..." Darla said as she handed another seashell necklace to Eloise.

"Yeah..." Eloise agreed, she met her father not too long ago, before then she didn't even think she had one.

"Well, you're about to find out... I told him we were going to meet him in time for Father's Day." Darla said as she held Eloise's hand and they took off their shoes, putting their feet in the water before going in.

Eloise was a little surprised at her mother, but in an instant, they grew tail fins like merpeople and took their merfolk forms as they were now under the sea. "Wow! I'm a real mermaid!?"

"Yes Eloise, you are... Because, well, mostly because of your father..." Darla smiled to her. "He was born a merman and I was adopted by your Uncle Atticus who is the cousin of King Triton's now human daughter, Ariel. Come along, I'll show you Atlantica."

"Yay! Atlantica, here we come!" Eloise cheered.

Darla giggled as she went with her daughter, very pleased to spend this kind of time with her.

A familiarly evil mermaid came out from the rocks as she watched the two go off. "Ah... That little Darla returns and she seems to have her own little guppy... They'll all pay for banishing me and Manta from Atlantica! Or my name isn't Marina Del Rey!" she grinned rather darkly as Darla and Eloise went off without even seeing her.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so exciting, Mother, I can't wait to see how beautiful Atlantica looks." Eloise said.

Darla smiled to their daughter as they passed various merpeople and sea creatures on the way. They both waved to them and this was so far a lot better than Paris for Eloise. This seemed a lot more cool. Aquata swam with a much older Stevie and they seemed to have quadruplet children. They all saw Darla and Eloise and waved to them. Darla smiled back and waved to them with Eloise as they explored the world that was under the sea. Eloise felt like she was in a fantasy book as she didn't think mermaids actually existed.

'This is amazing.' Eloise thought as she looked around the underwater world.

Darla decided to swim Eloise over to King Triton's underwater castle.

"Hello there, Darla, so nice to see you again." Triton smiled at his adoptive niece.

"Hello Uncle Triton." Darla smiled back.

"Uncle?" Eloise looked curious.

"Yes, Eloise, this is Uncle Triton," Darla told her daughter and then looked to Triton."Uncle Triton, this is my daughter, Eloise."

"Oh, she looks so much like you..." Triton smiled as he met his great-niece. "She has her father's nose though."

"I agree..." Darla chuckled. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's with the others, you came at a good time, we've decided to have a little family reunion soon," Triton chuckled. "Why don't you go inside, Eloise?"

"Umm... Okay!" Eloise smiled as she dashed inside the castle.

"Playful, isn't she?" Triton chuckled at the little girl's energy.

"You won't believe the calls I get when I'm not visiting her." Darla laughed a little.

"Well, let's hope that this family reunion doesn't get ruined." Triton chuckled.

"I'm sure it won't..." Darla smiled, then a little sadly this time. "I'm sure Aunt Athena would've loved it."

Triton sighed softly and smiled back to her. "I'm sure too."

Eloise swam in the room and saw the possible children of Attina, Aquata, Alana, Adriana, Arista, Adella, and Ariel. "Hi!"

The others looked over to her.

"Who are you?" Melody swam over, being the oldest despite Ariel being the youngest sister. 

"I'm Eloise, I'm six!" the girl used her typical introduction with anybody she was willing to meet. "Are you guys my cousins then?"

"Yep, we sure are." Melody said.

The younger merboys and mergirls dashed over and playfully tackled Eloise. Eloise laughed as she was having fun at this called family reunion.

"Oh, children, settle down, please!" Sebastian tried to sort them out.

But just like of how every child is, they didn't listen to the crab.

The crab sighed. "Children dese days..."

"Wow, a talking crab!" Eloise swam over to the crustacean with a smile. 

"Yes, little lady," Sebastian smiled and bowed to her. "I am Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian Crab, but you may just call me 'Sebastian'."

"Hi, Sebastian!" Eloise still smiled. "I'm Eloise!"

"Yes, so I've heard, and welcome to our home in Atlantica," Sebastian smiled to her. "I hope you have fun here."

"I hope so too!" Eloise smiled, very excited and eager, she never thought this would actually be happening to her on a summer.

"This must be very exciting for you, my dear." Sebastian guessed.

"It is, it really is." Eloise said.

Melody giggled. "I know how you feel... I didn't know about the true life under the sea until I came here by accident."

Eloise looked around. "Where is he?"

"Who are you looking for, child?" Sebastian asked her.

"My father," Eloise said softly. "My mother said he would be here!" 

"Who's your father?"

"I think Mommy said his name is 'Urchin'."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear, I'm sure your father will be here momentarily." Sebastian assured her.

"I hope so... I see him even less than my mother!" Eloise cried, that was really saying something.

"Don't worry, Eloise, he'll be here soon." Marine, a daughter of Stevie and Aquata assured.

"Yeah, we're all here for you." Reef and Lief added.

"Yeah, so don't worry, your father is coming, we just know it." Melody said to cheer up Eloise.

"I hope so..." Eloise was tired of waiting.

"Come on, you can play with us." Coburn suggested, he mostly looked like Attina and even had a crown.

"What sort of games do you play underwater?" Eloise asked her cousins.

Her cousins began to tell her all of the games that they could play underwater. Eloise decided they should play hide and seek. There could be thousands of places for them to hide around the ocean. Since Eloise suggested it, they all wanted her to be it and Melody decided to help her out since she didn't know the ocean as well as the others did. The two were becoming close like sisters.

Darla reunited with Ariel's older sisters and they all caught up with things.

"So, how's life been with you all?" Darla asked as she joined them in the lounge room. 

"Well, in case you didn't tell, I hooked up with Stevie," Adella started with a smile. "We had four kids... Marine, Delphine, Josephine, and Doreen!"

"Nice names." Darla chuckled at the rhyme scheme.

"Thank you, we chose the names that fit each of the children perfectly." Adella said.

Darla giggled.

"Where'd you come up with the name Eloise?" Alana asked, curiously.

Darla smiled softly. "It was my mother's name... Once I found out I was going to have a daughter of my very own, I thought it'd be nice."

"How sweet." Arista smiled.

"Yeah and the name really suits her." Attina said.

Darla smiled, she looked around. "Have either of you seen--"

Someone came behind Darla and playfully covered her eyes. "Guess who?~"

Darla was surprised at first, but chuckled once she recognized the voice. "Never mind." 

Urchin laughed and he hugged her, joining her on the couch. 

"What took you so long?" Darla smirked to her merman husband.

"I had a little traffic trouble." Urchin said.

Darla rolled her eyes slightly.

Urchin noticed she was without a little girl. "Where's my daughter?"

"With her cousins," Darla smiled. "She couldn't wait to spend some time with you."

"Well then, I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting then." Urchin said.

Darla and Urchin smiled. The other daughters of Triton decided they should see the kids as well to check on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Eloise was swimming with Melody as they looked for their cousins wherever they were hiding. They heard the giggle of the youngest one. They looked behind kelp and grabbed the baby cousin as she squealed and laughed.

"Got ya, little Athena!" Eloise picked her up with a victorious laugh.

"Well, I guess we can't blame her for giggling, the seaweed can be very ticklish." Melody said, bringing out a piece of seaweed.

Athena giggled and tugged on the seaweed gently. "Sawa!"

Eloise laughed as they were almost done with the game. "Now, where to find Reef and Lief?" she asked herself, referring to Alana's twins.

"Where could those two be?" Melody asked, herself wondering where Alana's twins were.

"Mm..." Eloise hummed as she swam about with the others.

Coburn hid a smirk as he went with them, he knew where the twins were, but to be a fair game, he wouldn't tell them, but he gave hints about which directions he was swimming to. Melody was confused for a bit, but she then followed Coburn. They all hopped against some sponge beds and saw in a deep hole that the twins were hiding in it together.

'There they are,' Eloise thought. 'But wait, how did Coburn know?'

Reef and Lief came out of the hole. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I said I wouldn't tell, I didn't say I wouldn't show them." Coburn chuckled to the twins.

"Dang it, he does have a point, he didn't exactly tell them where we were hiding." Lief said out of defeat.

Reef huffed, folding his arms. "Alright, girls, you win."

Eloise and Melody cheered together. Oh, happy day. They all then headed back to the castle.

When all of them got back to the castle, Eloise saw her mother and father and was overjoyed to see her father again.

"Oh, Eloise, you've grown so much." Urchin chuckled to his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy," Eloise smiled, pleased to see him again. "Guess what? Mommy says I can spend the summer down here!"

"I hope you have a good time then, we can also spend Father's Day together." Urchin smiled.

"Father's Day?" Eloise asked, she never celebrated that holiday back home because of obvious reasons.

"Yes, you see, dear, on Father's Day, you and I get to spend the entire day with your father, but of course, we both also still have to get him a present." Darla explained.

"Oh goody!" Eloise liked the sound of that.

Darla and Urchin smiled, this was going to be a wonderful summer. Or so they thought, what they didn't know was that an old enemy was going to be appearing and was going to get her revenge.

Marina was swimming around and trying not to be seen. When she came across an old cavern, she knocked on the edge of it.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the groggily and angered voice of Evil Manta was heard. All these years, he was still there, but he stayed in the background when Morgana and Ursula took their turns to destroy Ariel and her family. 

"Come out and find out~" Marina chuckled, not telling him and wanted him to be surprised.

"Oh, fine, but whoever you are, you better have a good reason for waking me up." Evil Manta said, getting up and then swimming out, still looking like the huge humanoid mantaray figure.

"Hello, Manta, dear..." Marina greeted him with a smile and her hands against her violet tail fin.

"M-Marina...?" Evil Manta was surprised to see her. "You're alive...?"

"Of course, I'm alive, I've just been in jail and banished from Atlantica." Marina explained, rolling her indigo eyes slightly, but smiled to him.

"I'm so glad that you're alive because a lot has happened since you were gone and I mean a lot." Evil Manta said.

"Sorry... But even if I can't stand him, I have to obey the wishes of King Triton..." Marina rolled her eyes slightly. "May I come in?"

Evil Manta allowed her to and they sat across from each other.

"Popsy?" Little Evil swam in, a little shyly, he looked a lot like his father, but only smaller, more cute and adorable. "What's going on?"

"Little Evil, your mother is here." Evil Manta told their son.

"Mother?" Little Evil was a little shocked.

"Oh... Look at much you've grown." Marina chuckled as she pinched the little manta ray's cheeks. "You're as handsome as your father."

"If you're my mother, how come I haven't seen you before?" Little Evil asked the evil mermaid.

"Oh, sweetheart, we've met before... I knew you when you were a little egg..." Marina wrapped her arm around him with a smile.

"She was just banished from Atlantica and is now here to stay." Evil Manta said.

Little Evil blinked, he knew his father was bad, but the mother he didn't even know about all his life was banished.

"Oh, we're all going to have so much fun," Marina chuckled, she's been waiting for this so long. "Especially with that meddling little mermaid Ariel and her cousin who won't win this time!"

Little Evil flinched at the name 'Ariel', he had sort of become friends with the mermaid princess who now lived on land.

"Yes, about that, it seems that Little Evil has become friends with Ariel." Evil Manta said while glaring down at their son.

Little Evil looked down shyly.

"Traitor..." Marina grumbled slightly. "I got this inside scoop though... That Atticus's little sister Darla is here and she has a daugther of her own!" 

"You mean that annoying twitty girl who makes a mess wherever she goes?" Evil Manta growled.

"Yes and apparently, that daughter is also the daughter of that orphan Urchin." Marina concluded.

"Well then, why don't we destroy her her husband and their precious daughter?" Evil Manta asked his wife, already knowing she would agree.

"That's just what I was thinking..." Marina rubbed her hands together, then looked down at her mostly manta ray son. "And you, you're on this assignment too... Just think, they've banished your poor mother!"

Little Evil had to admit that was a little unfair.

"We handle those Darla and Urchin and you handle their daughter.. Such a little nusiance she is!" Marina scoffed.

Little Evil would go along with it, he hadn't met Eloise or heard of her until now, maybe this would earn his parents' unconditional love. "Yes, Mumsy, I'll deal with her." he said.

"That's a good boy... We'll wait though, I'm quite hungry..." Marina said.

"You came at a great time," Evil Manta smiled as he led her into his cavern. "I was just getting dinner together."

Little Evil watched his parents go and looked out the cavern hole that was like a window and stared outside until he would be called for supper.

"I've gotta do this for Mumsy and Popsy," Little Evil sighed while looking out the hole. "Maybe then I can earn their love."

"Dinner, Little Evil!" Manta called for his son.

Little Evil sighed and went to join his parents for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Triton was just giving dinner to his family. 

"Dinner is served." Triton told the family.

Eloise was a little excited and nervous to try underwater food which reminded the sisters about how Darla was exactly the same when they came to visit Queen Athena before her unfortunate demise.

"Do't worry, dear, the seafood is quite good." Darla assured her daughter.

"Okay..." Eloise was still unsure, but would try to see if she would like it.

Ariel smiled as she saw her sisters and they all hugged and greeted her.

"Hey Mom." Melody smiled.

"Hello dear..." Ariel hugged her daughter as she went to join the adults at the adult table while Eloise and Melody sat with the kids at the kids' table.

"Are Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Uncle Atticus and Aunt Mo going to be here?" Melody asked.

"They might..." Darla shrugged. "I kinda just wanted some alone time with Urchin and Eloise."

Eloise smiled and clung to her mother. 

"It's great for us all to be all together." Urchin smiled at the scene.

"That's right." Ariel said.

Triton smiled to his children and many grandchildren. This was such a lovely sight. He just wished his dearly beloved Athena could be here to see it. 

Sebastian soothed his majesty. "Don't worry, sir... I'm sure everyt'ing will be all right."

"I know, Sebastian," Triton sighed softly. "I just wish she was here right now."

"I know, Your Majesty, we all do." Sebastian said, knowing who Triton meant.

Triton was more over the loss of his Queen, but every once in a while, he couldn't help but think about it. He even wondered how Athena would react about Ariel falling in love with the human Eric and if things would have been a little differently if she had been there as Ariel had turned sixteen. The family all ate together and shared lovely stories and jokes with each other. As of right now, things couldn't be better as they enjoyed each other's company in their home of the ocean floor. 

After dinner, Flounder made a surprise visit with his wife.

"Oh, Flounder!" Ariel hugged her fish friend. 

Flounder smiled as he saw her, Eric, and Melody. "Nice to meet you guys... I thought maybe you'd like to meet my wife, we got a guppysitter for the kids."

This truly was a surprise for them.

Flounder went to get his wife, she was a little shy. "Everyone, this is Shell... Shell, this is, well, everyone..." he chuckled.

There was a female flounder who strongly resembled him, but she seemed to have purple-colored stripes in contrast to Flounder's blue. She smiled small to the crowd and waved her fin slowly. Everyone went up to Shell one at a time to introduced themselves to her. Shell smiled to all of them once she got to know them a little bit better.

"And that's Ariel," Flounder looked to the final guest, saving the best for last. "I've known her since I was a guppy."

Ariel chuckled with a smile. "I can't think of what my life was like before I even knew Flounder. He's also very great with music."

Shell smiled. "He's really good with songs for the children... He always sang them lullabies, I never really sang myself."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." Melody said, meaning for the last part of Shell's sentence.

Then another family came in, it was Atticus, Mo, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"You guys came!" Eloise's eyes sparkled as she rushed to her aunt, uncle, and other cousins.

"Hi, Eloise!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent greeted.

Eloise was so happy to see them too. "I'm visiting her for the summer until Philip calls my mother," she smiled, then looked bored suddenly. "I hope he doesn't call for a long, long, long time!"

"Same here, we're spending the summer here." Akito said.

Eloise smiled, hugging Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. 

"I didn't know you were coming." Darla said to Atticus and Mo. This was a double surprise for little Eloise alright.

"We wanted to surprise you and Eloise." Atticus said.

Darla giggled. "Bravo, bravo..." she lightly clapped her hands together.

"Maybe this time I can finally talk with you two," Urchin came to the couple. "Hello."

"Urchin, why don't you live on land since you're married to Darla?" Mo had to ask. "You could both take care of Eloise and she won't be so lonely in that hotel room with Nanny."

"I know... But, we both prefer where we naturally come from," Urchin explained. "Though, someday, when we're both comfortable. We'll decide where we'll live from now on. Maybe when Eloise gets older and can start going to school again, we'll all live together like a real family should."

"That sounds like it could work." Atticus said.

Estelle then noticed a scary sea creature close by, but strangely it wasn't attacking, it was a Gyrados.

Eloise looked a little alarmed once she saw it. "WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"Don't worry, Ellie," Akito realized what it was. "It's a Gyrados."

"Oh... Okay..." Eloise looked relaxed, then a little firm as she put her hands on her hips. "Just what the heck is a Gyrados!?"

"It's a flying water Pokemon." Estelle reminded her, knowing as much about the pocket monsters as her brother as she went closer to it calmly. 

"Seriously, where do these Pokemon things come from?" Eloise looked up to her mother, hoping she would have the answer.

"The Pokemon world must have somehow become connected to our world." Darla said.

Akito and Estelle could see that this Gyrados was worried looking around.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Estelle asked.

"It's okay, we can talk to animals, along with Pokemon." Akito explained.

"They say there are people coming after..." Estelle translated once the herd of Gyrados spoke to her. 

"What people?" Vincent asked, he did not fully understand Pokemon just yet, but could make out bits and pieces.

Akito and Estelle looked to everybody then. "Marina Del Rey and Evil Manta."

Ariel and Atticus looked nervous at those names, knowing them very well.

King Triton came over to the water Pokemon. "Are they sure?"

Akito looked to them and then back. "Yes... But they don't know when those two will strike..."

"Oh, no..." Darla sounded worried, she remembered Evil Manta and Marina Del Rey too, she didn't think she would ever have to see them again.

"Thank you for the warning," Akito said before the Gyrados told them something else that was also urgent. "Wait, are you sure?"

The female Gyrados next to the male Gyrados roared out in pain.

"We'll take that as a yes." Estelle said.

"This isn't good..." Ariel was worried.

"Who are they?" Eric asked his wife.

"Marina Del Rey filled in for our mother after her death," Ariel explained to her husband and daughter. "Surprisingly though, she was a mermaid too and not an octopoid like Ursula or Morgana."

"Yeah, that was an interesting change of pace." Alana shrugged as she held her children close and securely.

"Also Evil Manta is... Well, an evil manta ray..." Atticus helped explained. "He and Marina were lovers... They even had an egg."

"Little Evil, but he became a friend of mine..." Ariel admitted with a small smile.

The female Gyrados roared out of pain once again.

"Um, everyone, she's about to give birth." Akito informed them all so they would know why the female Gyrados was roaring out in pain.

"Well that's a little random..." Arista spoke up.

Melody wanted to see this too. The male Gyrados came to the female Gyrados's side so she wouldn't be going through this alone as she was about to give birth to their children. Melody clung to her parents as she watched, this was both intense and extreme, but in a good way.

"I can't wait to tell the whole hotel about my summer." Eloise said to her parents before looking back at the Gyrados female give birth to little ones.

The female Gyrados finally gave birth to it's babies, but what they all saw were Pokemon eggs.

"Where are the babies?" Eloise folded her arms with a pout.

"Lots of underwater babies come out as eggs, Ellie," Urchin informed. "You usually have to keep them warm and look after them until they hatch."

"When do they hatch?"

"Whenever they're ready." Ariel said with a smile. 

Eloise then started to ask if they were ready every three seconds, to which everybody would then say 'not now'. The baby Gyrados were able to distract everybody from the dangers of Evil Manta and Marina Del Rey, though the kids were of course, scared of the bad guys coming back for revenge.

"Water type Pokemon aren't the only ones that lay Pokemon eggs, but so do every other Pokemon, except for the legendary Pokemon, or so I think." Estelle said.

"Take good care of them..." Triton advised the Gyrados.

The Pokemon nodded respectively to them after their eggs had been laid.

"You all should stay closer together," Attina advised the children, being the eldest sister to her own children, nieces, and nephews, ecetra. "With Marina Del Rey and Evil Manta out there, who knows what might happen? Do you all understand that they could hurt you and even kill you?"

"Yes, Mom/Aunt Attina." the children spoke.

"I would hate for anything to happen to you all," Attina said to the children of the sea. "I suggest we all stay in for the night and lock the doors."

"I agree, it'll be safer inside." Atticus said before they all went inside.

"Mommy, Daddy, are we going to get killed?" Eloise asked with a frown.

"Try not to worry so much, dear," Darla said to their daughter as they walked to a guest room. "You know it does you no good... You're braver than you think you are."

"Yeah," Urchin agreed with a smile. "I remember when your mother told me about how you stopped Rachel Peabody from marrying that bad man when he kidnapped you and Akito on Christmas."

Eloise frowned as she was tucked into a bed due to how late it was. "But what if this Marina lady and that Manta man, what if they overpower Triton and they win?"

"Don't worry, they won't win, good always triumphs over evil." Darla said.

"Your mother is right, now please, Eloise try to get some sleep." Urchin added.

"But--" Eloise spoke up.

"Please, dear... You've had a long day..." Darla said to her daughter.

Eloise was still worried and determined, but she nestled down. "Okay... Good night, Mommy... Night Daddy..." she whispered as she started to fall asleep.

Darla gently took Eloise's hair ribbon out as she went to bed and tucked her in. "Good night, honey..."

"Good night, dear." Urchin said before kissing their daughter on the forehead.

Eloise nuzzled up in her guest bed while her parents left. Hopefully things would be okay tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Evil was in his room after his own dinner and he felt like he couldn't belong here or anywhere, so he decided to runaway, or rather, swim away from home. He packed some things into an empty pillowcase and he decided to go off while Marina and Manta were talking after being away from each other for ever-so long. He decided to swim off to somewhere where his parents wouldn't find him, but he still needed someplace to stay and had a thought of where to stay, even if his parents wouldn't like it.

Eloise couldn't sleep. She woke up in her bed and saw her cousins were fast asleep, and she wanted to see more of the ocean, so she swam out one of the windows and went to explore. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Marina or Manta on the way. She saw some underwater flowers, feeling they were so beautiful and decided to pick them. Little Evil kept swimming along, looking around as he went away. Eloise and Little Evil were getting closer together and they accidentally hit each other's backs, making them both scream and hide away from each other.

"W-W-Was that Marina del Rey or Evil Manta?" Eloise asked herself. "I-It looked younger than Marina del Rey and Evil Manta."

"W-What was that?" Little Evil asked himself.

Both came out of their hiding spots, but only a little bit, because they were both still scared. Eloise and Little Evil looked to each other, a little cautious.

Little Evil saw the fallen flowers and picked them up and shakily walked over to Eloise. "Uhh... Y-Y-Ya dropped these..." 

Eloise blinked, she slowly came to him and gently took the flowers. "Umm... Thank you..."

Once they touched hands and looked into each other's eyes, they both could tell that the other wasn't scary at all. Or even scary and that the other was nice and kind. Eloise smiled as she sniffed the flowers a little, but gave a small sneeze.

"Oh, gesundheit." Little Evil told her.

"Thank you..." Eloise slightly sniffled. "Guess I'm not used to this salty sea air..."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Little Evil looked a little confused, Eloise was a mermaid, she should be used to it all her life.

"Long story..." Eloise shrugged with a small smile to him.

"I've got time." Little Evil said with a small smile to her.

"Well, you see... I'm not really a mermaid," Eloise started. "My father is a merman actually. My mother was born a human and was adopted by Queen Athena's sister and her husband and she can turn into a mermaid sometimes herself... She usually would come here to see my dad."

Little Evil remembered seeing Darla around the ocean before. "And where would you be?"

"Back in New York in the Plaza Hotel," Eloise smiled. "I live on the tippy-top because everybody loves my mother and Nanny so much... It's kinda lonely though," she frowned, realizing how sad her life actually was. "Mommy not being there... Only talking and seeing her at least once a year..."

"Wow, that's really sad." Little Evil said out of sympathy.

"I never actually thought about it like that before... I didn't even meet my father until last year..." Eloise said.

"I know how ya feel..." Little Evil decided to sit on a rock with her. "I didn't even meet my mother until earlier tonight. Sounds like we're a couple."

Eloise had a joking chuckle. "Yeah... I guess..."

"My name is Little Evil, what's your name?" Little Evil asked, extending his right hand.

"I'm Eloise." the girl said with a smile, shaking his hand. 

The two smiled and despite being obvious enemies, they became friends.

"Tag, you're it!" Eloise gently hit his arm and swam off quickly, expecting to be chased by him.

And where that is what he did, knowing how this game worked thanks to Ariel and Flounder becoming his friends. He continued to chase her and until he finally caught up to her.

"Tag, you're it!" Little Evil said, gently hitting her arm and swam off quickly.

Eloise laughed and started to go after him now. Marina had been hiding in the distance and saw the game of tag, she snarled and swam off, her maternal instincts had told her Little Evil wasn't in his room and she decided to go check and saw that her assumptions were correct. She then went to get Evil Manta and tell him about this right away. But what she didn't know was that Evil Manta had fallen asleep.

Eloise and Little Evil kept playing and having all sorts of fun.

"Now, I'm gonna get you..." Little Evil said, determined. 

Eloise giggled.

Little Evil looked bad a moment and was about to attack, but playfully, until King Triton came behind Eloise with his daughters and Atticus and Urchin, looking very menacing and he was now startled. Marina and Evil Manta came behind Little Evil.

"Marina, Evil Manta." Triton glared at the two villains.

"Triton." Marina and Evil Manta said before looking at everyone else.

"Ariel." Marina said.

"Atticus." Evil Manta said.

"Urchin, my sisters..." the blonde merman finished. "Now that we all know each other... GET OUT OF OUR KINGDOM!"

"Your Kingdom?" Evil Manta taunted with a laugh.

"I was a governess here, I have as much of a right to be here as much as you all do." Marina smirked, folding her arms.

"We banished you after Daddy brought music back to Atlantica." Ariel said firmly.

"Oh, but haven't you met our son, Little Evil?" Marina showed the little manta ray boy. 

"Little Evil was your son too!?" Adriana asked, a little shocked. 

"Well, duh!" Adella nudged her younger sister.

"I didn't know!" Adriana whined.

"Take your child and leave now..." King Triton said firmly as he held his golden trident. "I don't want to have you end up like Ursula and Morgana."

"Oh, those girls didn't know what they were doing," Evil Manta scoffed. "If you want your pound of flesh... Then, here..." he shoved his son over. "Within time, meet your future king."

Little Evil looked up, even if he was friends with Flounder and Ariel, and now Eloise, he was a little scared and shook.

"That's not a king!" Urchin taunted. "That's just a jittery hermit crab!"

"Give the kid a break." Akito whispered.

"All of you leave now," Ariel told Manta, Marina, and Little Evil firmly. "We're finished here."

"Oh no, little mermaid... We've only just begun." Evil Manta said firmly.

Maria took Little Evil and they all went back to their respective homes.

"Bye..." Little Evil whispered to Eloise as Marina dragged him back.

"Bye..." Eloise whispered back as Urchin took her hand back to the Atlantica castle.

Estelle and Akito felt really sad that Little Evil's and Eloise's friendship had to be ruined so soon by the adults and really wanted to help them to see each other again.

Eloise was sent back to the room without another word until morning. Estelle and Akito sat on opposite sides of their cousin. 

"He's really not that bad," Eloise talked about Little Evil to them. "I mean, we were playing and having fun! His parents are just so rude, rude, rude..." she pouted as she continued to sulk.

"We know, we could tell by his eyes." Estelle said.

"It's true, when we looked into his eyes even from a far distance, we could tell that Little Evil isn't like his parents at all." Akito added.

"Really?" Eloise was glad that they believed her.

"Yeah." Akito and Estelle smiled back.

Eloise sighed. "No doubt that I'm never gonna be able to see him again after this..."

"Maybe you will," Akito whispered before looking around. "Follow us."

"Yeah." Estelle whispered before they began to lead Eloise to a secret passageway.

Eloise blinked to them, but followed them, trying to keep quiet so their parents or anybody else wouldn't walk in then.

Akito then showed Eloise the secret passageway out of the castle and to Little Evil. "Here's a secret passageway you can use to go and see Little Evil again." he whispered to his cousin.

"Oh, yippee!" Eloise quietly cheered.

"Better get some sleep now," Estelle advised. "It's really late and I'm pretty sure they're all going to bed now."

"Yeah... That game of tag really wore me out..." Eloise yawned a little now.

They all went to bed and said good night to each other, falling asleep right then. 

"Good night, Little Evil..." Eloise whispered as her eyes felt heavy and she could sleep now in her guest bed.

"Good night, Eloise..." Little Evil whispered as his eyes felt heavy as well and fell asleep, already knowing that he could sneak out and see Eloise again without his parents knowing, thanks to Akito and Estelle.

Marina and Evil Manta were in their bed together, again, after so long.

"That little brat thought she could sweet talk our Little Evil..." Marina growled as she got under the covers next to him. "What an idea..." she rolled her indigo eyes. 

"Urchin's daughter..." Evil Manta snorted. "I thought I got rid of that brat years ago."

Marina looked to him. "You know that orphan Triton adopted?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do." Evil manta grumbled.

"Really, do tell..." Marina asked.

Evil Manta thought back and grinned a little darkly. "Before I met you, I was a little fond of his mother..."

"Really..." Marina was still interested, despite being his lover now, but curious.

"Yes, I thought she was prettier than Queen Athena herself," Evil Manta went on about his memories. "But... She fell in love with a different man and they of course, had a child... That kid didn't take it well all because I wanted to blow up his parents into oblivion."

"Ooh, and did you?" Marina asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"He was going to go with them, but he got away..." Evil Manta snarled a bit. "I hadn't been able to find him since... Until Triton adopted him like his very own son."

"And now his daughter thought she could befriend our son..." Marina scoffed. "Children these days..."

"I know, right?" Evil Manta scoffed. "What was that fool thinking?"

"He's had it nice and easy for a while now... Tomorrow, he'll learn better..." Marina replied sharply about their son.

"I am hoping so." Evil Manta said.

"Even if he needs to be grounded..." Marina said as they quieted down and went to get comfortable.

Evil Manta made sure she was comfortable and got ready to fall asleep himself. Two familiar electric eels were swimming past Evil Manta's cavern. This was sure going to be one summer no one would ever forget.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, everybody gathered together for breakfast. Eloise went to sit down too and she looked up, smiling nervously to her father, who looked more firm to her about last night than the others.

'Looks like everyone is still firm about what happened last night.' Estelle thought.

"Daddy, I--" Eloise tried to speak up.

"Little Evil is Manta's son, Ellie," Urchin reminded his daughter. "He could've hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy... But he didn't seem that bad..."

"Clearly, he was trying to deceive you." Darla said then.

"No, he wasn't!" Akito and Estelle called out after hearing what Darla and Urchin had told Eloise.

Everyone then looked at the twins which caused them to sit back down.

"You all don't know Manta like I knew him... Even before I knew Ariel or Atticus..." Urchin spoke up.

'Sounds like he's experienced Evil Manta before he met Aunt Ariel and Dad.' Vincent thought.

"What did Evil Manta do to you, Daddy?" Eloise asked. "What happened that was so bad?"

Urchin looked firmly in his daughter's blue eyes. "He killed my parents."

"B-B-But I'm sure that Little Evil won't ever be like his father or his mother." Eloise said.

"We can't trust you to see him again," Triton told his great-niece. "Can you promise us?"

Eloise frowned, she made a very good friend and he was able to understand her struggle of what it was like to live in the Plaza without her mother's or father's supervision, she loved Nanny, but she needed her parents around, she was only six! 

"Do you promise, promise, promise?" Darla showed her pinky finger, knowing that when she was a little kid, she did the same thing with Nanny.

Eloise sighed, she and her mother then linked pinkies together to make it official.

'Oh, no, this is not good.' Akito thought with wide eyes, knowing exactly that this could be a problem.

'This could be a problem.' Estelle thought with wide eyes as well.

"Moving on... Let's all have some breakfast..." Triton said to his family.

They were all going to be fed the most exotic foods of under the sea. Eloise ate, but she couldn't help but think about Little Evil. She hoped that he was okay and was handling any sort of punishment that his parents would be dishing out on him right now at this very moment as we speak. Akito and Estelle were worried now how were they going to get Eloise to meet Little Evil again after what just happened.

"Little Evil, your mother and I are going out," Evil Manta told the boy before they left out the hole. "Don't you dare thinking of leaving the cavern. You're beached until further notice."

"Yes, Popsy..." Little Evil agreed. 

"We better not see you while we're gone..." Marina added sharply.

"Yes, Mumsy..." Little Evil then said to her.

Evil Manta and Marina nodded, then went out for the day, leaving him all alone. He knew that if he got caught then he'd be in more trouble than he already was, but had to go and see Eloise, so he decided to use the secret passageway to get out.

Melody did Eloise's hair after they ate breakfast. "Are you sure you don't wanna go for a walk with us?"

"I'm sure..." Eloise sighed. "I kinda wanna be alone today..."

"As long as you're sure..." Melody said after she finished, clipping Eloise's hair back with her hair ribbon.

"I just can't believe that Mommy and Daddy made me pinky promise promise not to see Little Evil ever again." Eloise said sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie... I wish I could help you..." Melody soothed. "You know, before I found out my mom was a mermaid, she told me to stay out of the sea because of Ursula's sister."

"Was Ursula's sister evil like her?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah, but she actually was... I don't know much about Little Evil, but you'll think of something..." Melody hugged her before she went off. "Now, are you absolutely sure you don't wanna come with us? You'll get to see the whole kingdom..."

"Nah, but maybe some other time." Eloise said.

"Okay... See you for lunch then..." Melody gave a small smile, then swam off.

Eloise watched her go and sighed as she flopped back on the guest bed she slept in. 

Sebastian came to look after the girl while everybody else was gone. "Don't cry, child... T'ings are going ta be just fine..."

However, Little Evil came from the window and saw her.

"Eloise, run! It's dat--" Sebastian spoke up in warning, but Eloise covered his mouth and looked back at Little Evil. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I sneaked out to see you again." Little Evil said.

"Oh, that's sweet..." Eloise smiled as she swam next to him.

"Eloise, I ought to call your uncle!" Sebastian was angry.

"No Sebastian, please don't tell anyone!" Eloise cried. "I wanna be friends with Little Evil, can't anybody respect that?"

"I'm sorry, Eloise, but you heard what your family said." Sebastian told the girl, firmly with his claws on his hips.

"Sebastian, if you tell anyone, none of us will ever forgive you." Akito's voice said from behind the crab.

Sebastian yelped as he saw the Fudo siblings. "Why aren't you t'ree with da others?"

"We wanted to make sure Eloise was okay." Vincent explained.

"So you can't tell anybody about Little Evil and Eloise," Estelle made him promise. "Please don't tell..." 

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm so sick of keepin' secrets for ya kids..."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Eloise and Estelle said to him before the both kissed him on the head as a sign of gratefulness.

Sebastian sighed. "You owe me..." he glared to the kids.

"We know." All five said in unison.

"How'd you sneak out?" Eloise asked her new friend.

"My parents are going out for the day and they beached me." Little Evil explained as he sat down.

Eloise looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's kind of a underwater version of grounded." Sebastian explained.

"Oh," Eloise said then, before looking a little angry. "We'll that's not fair!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in uproar.

"I know, but I sneaked out through the secret passageway after they left." Little Evil said.

"Why won't the adults understand that we wanna be friends?" Eloise sighed in defeat.

"Experience..." Sebastian replied. "Little Evil, your mother kept tryin' to get me outta my job and she let da power go to her head! Then after your parents were defeated, we were faced with Morgana and Ursula!"

"They're not gonna come back, are they?" Vincent asked, a little cautious.

"No, Ursula's dead and Morgana's been trapped in an ice prison." Estelle explained with a relaxed smile.

"Yeah, they're not coming back for a while now." Akito said.

"Whew, thank goodness, because if they came back, then we would have a huge problem." Vincent said.

"Totally..." Estelle groaned. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to face those monsters. Oh, no offense..." she said to Little Evil.

Little Evil chuckled, just glad to have friends his own age. "That's okay."

"You're so nice and friendly, we're surprised that your Marina's and Evil Manta's son." Vincent said.

"He's right." Akito and Estelle agreed.

"Yeah..." Little Evil shrugged. "I just want to make friends instead of enemies."

"Well, that's good to know," Eloise smiled. "I always love it when people visit the hotel and they have kids my age... Kinda hard to keep friends when they're visiting for a short while... But at least there's Margarita." 

"Which one is she again?" Estelle asked.

"She lives with her daddy, but sometimes she can come visit since her mother's one of the maids." Eloise smiled, then sighed a little bit. 

"Why don't you go to the school your mother works at so you can be with her more?" Little Evil suggested. "Plus you'll make a lot of new friends."

"I know, but after that experience I had at the private school, I could never go back," Eloise frowned. "Mr. Salamone's bully nephew was a student there and Mrs. Hedwig was such a mean teacher!"

"Oh, my..."Estelle said.

"Well... Maybe your mother could work something out so that doesn't happen..." Little Evil suggested. "Is your guys's school that bad?"

"We're home-schooled." Vincent informed.

"Yeah, it's a little safer that way..." Akito added.

"My tutor is so boring..." Eloise groaned, shaking her head. "He once quit and that's how I got to public school,... Why can't things ever be easy for me?"

"I'm sure that things will get easier." Estelle said.

"You guys wanna go out?" Little Evil asked with a smile.

"The others are out on a walk until lunch, I'll get in big, big, big trouble!" Eloise looked very urgent and serious for once in her life.

"Oh... What can we do around here then?" Little Evil asked as he looked all around the room.

"Wait, I know, Eloise, remember the secret passageway?" Akito asked.

"Yeah?" Eloise answered.

"Well, there are two paths in the tunnel, one leads to Little Evil and the other leads to a secret underwater garden." Estelle said.

"Oh... Could we go there?" Eloise asked, excited now.

"As long as we don't get caught... Let's go!" Little Evil smiled.

The two forbidden friends went down together. After they went, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent decided to join them.

"Okay, the path that leads to the secret underwater garden is on your right." Estelle told them.

"Right..." Eloise and Little Evil went that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Urchin swam with Darla, looking down a little softly. "Do you think maybe I was too hard on Eloise?" he asked his wife.

"No... Hitting would've been bad..." Darla advised. "You did what you could, darling."

"Darla is right." Atticus said.

Urchin sighed. "Is she like this at the Plaza?"

Darla shrugged. "Well... I don't think she is..."

Urchin gave her a look. "What do you mean she think she is?"

"Well, with work, I haven't really been there much for her..."

"The girl is already living without her father most of the time, you could at least keep an eye on her!"

"Are you saying I'm a bad parent?" Darla looked a little insulted.

"Uh-oh." Atticus and Mo said in unison, having a feeling this couldn't end well.

"I'm just saying you should spend way more time with Eloise than working." Urchin said.

"I can't help it if she doesn't want to go to school with me!" Darla looked firm.

"You say she plays pranks and wanders around the hotel alone!" Urchin started to shout at her. "She has no parental figure there!"

"What, isn't Nanny enough!?"

"Darla, you know I can't stay on land long enough to be there for her and you're out of her life almost every day, face it! Eloise is a lonely child and she causes trouble for attention!"

"That's ridiculous." Darla folded her arms, giving him the cold shoulder.

"This doesn't look good." Mo said.

"You can say that again, good thing that Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent aren't here to see this." Atticus said.

Attina came between the couple. "Please stop fighting! We're all friends and family here!"

Darla and Urchin looked very angry with each other, folding their arms and avoiding eye contact with one another.

"Oh, boy, this is going to be making things awkward." Atticus sighed. 

"Yeah, but Darla does make a good point." Mo said.

"Thank you, Mo." Darla said.

"But Darla, you really should be there with your daughter." Atticus backed up Urchin.

"Are you saying I'm a neglectful mother?" Darla snarled.

"What? No, what I'm saying is that you need to put your work aside and spend much more time with Eloise." Atticus said.

"Oh, so you are saying that us woman should spend more time with the children while you men spend less time with them?" Mo argued.

"Please stop fighting!" Ariel cried, very scared and worried.

Triton rushed over to the bickering couples. "What's going on here?"

Darla, Urchin, Mo, and Atticus just got to arguing again about parental roles. They then heard a roar, causing them all to stop arguing, it was coming from the male Gyrados as he glared at Darla, Urchin, Atticus, and Mo before he went back to his wife and babies. The others looked to him and decided to keep quieter this time.

"Now, now, no arguing," Triton firmly told the couples. "We're having enough trouble with Marina back with Evil Manta..."

"Sorry Uncle Triton." Atticus and Darla murmured.

"Yeah, sorry Dad..." Urchin added.

"Sorry, sir." Mo also added.

While this was going on, Little Evil, Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were all still making their way to the secret underwater garden. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Little Evil came out before Eloise did.

"Well, here we are." Little Evil said with a smile.

Eloise came to see and she gasped with a smile. "Wow..." she whispered, it was so beautiful.

"Do you like it? Me and Akito found it and thought that it would be a perfect location for you two to keep meet each other in secrecy." Estelle said, hoping Little Evil and Eloise liked it.

Little Evil and Eloise looked to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent, then to each other. "We love it." they said together.

"We're so glad that you two are happy." Akito said.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"We should meet here every time we get a chance to be alone." Little Evil said as he took Eloise's hands.

"Agreed..." Eloise said with a smile to him.

"Perfect idea." Vincent said.

Estelle smiled. "I'm so glad we could make Eloise happy."

Akito smiled too, then took out his watch as it was ticking loudly. "I hate to break this up, but we better head back before it's lunch time!"

"Guess I better go too... Come see me after dinner." Little Evil told Eloise.

"I will..." Eloise promised before she went with her cousins back to Triton's castle.

They all began to swim back as fast as they could so then none of them would get in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Luckily, just as Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent got back and looked like they were preoccupied with books, Melody just came in.

"We're back..." Melody said softly. "You guys okay?"

"Huh? Oh, you were gone that long already?" Eloise pretended to be surprised. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Yep, it sure does." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said in unison.

Melody glanced to them, but shrugged. "Come on, guys... Let's get some lunch."

Eloise smiled as she went with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent out of the room. Triton told Darla, Atticus, Urchin, and Mo that he didn't want any arguing with the children present, so they all kept quiet until food would be brought to them.

"Hello, everyone." Eloise greeted, smiling.

The others greeted to her.

"It's too bad you didn't come with us," Aquata said with a smile. "We could've played a little bit of sports."

"Aqua, please... She's just a girl, she's interested in boys~..." Adella batted her eyelashes.

"Any cute boys your age back home?" Arista asked with a chuckle.

Eloise blinked, then shrugged. 

"Guys, she's six, boys are just cooties to her." Darla giggled.

"It's true, I'm not into boys yet." Eloise said.

Alana, Aquata, and Arista looked to Adella with small smirks.

"Ariel fell in love when she was 16..." Adella reminded them.

"Yeah, but she wasn't a little kid." Attina said with a chuckle.

"So, what did you kids do while we were gone?" Mo asked her children as she ate some of the lunch.

"Oh, nothing much, we just read some books." Akito said.

"So nice to see young people reading..." Triton chuckled with a smile. 

"Uh, any word from Evil Manta and Marina Del Rey?" Estelle asked, a little shyly.

"No, it's been surprisingly quiet..." Melody answered for her grandfather. "That kinda worries me."

"Y-You don't think they could be preparing their plan, do you?" Estelle asked, a little scared.

"They might be... We put the guards out to look... I did that when Ariel went missing when she went on land and when Melody was lost under the sea." Triton reassured.

Eloise bit her lunch, avoiding contact from everybody else so she wouldn't reveal what she really did today with her cousins and new friend.

"Manty darling, where are we going?" Marina sounded tired and bored as she followed him. "We've been gone all day and hadn't done a thing!"

"Don't worry, we're almost there..." Evil Manta said. "We're going to have some old friends help us out." 

"Old friends?" Marina glanced to him as she folded her arms. "What kind of old friends are we talking about here?" she asked.

"Oh, soon you'll see." Evil Manta said.

Marina sighed, impatiently, but she let him do his thing to summon 'old friends'. And with that, they continued on until they got to where he was taking her. Evil Manta raised his hands high in the air as he preformed Latin phrases. As he did, it appeared that electric zaps were now in the ocean as it got dark and the water turned to a hellish red like his eyes and it broke through an ice prison that Morgana was in and the fallen Ursula seemed to be shaking slightly. Both the octopoid sisters seemed to be waking up from frozen slumbers and they were brought back.

Evil Manta grinned darkly at them. "Welcome back, you two."

"Ughh... What happened?" Morgana rubbed her head, looking angry, then saw her sister. "No! You can't be here, you're dead!"

"And you're a wannabe!" Ursula growled back.

"Ahem!" Evil Manta interrupted them before they could start they sisterly squabbles.

Ursula and Morgana blinked and stopped.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Evil Manta grinned. "So nice of you to drop by."

"But... How...?" Ursula was defeated at least 15 years ago. "Wasn't I killed?"

"You were... But I used some ancient spells from Salacia, King Neptune's wife." 

"Salacia was a sorceress?" Morgana asked.

"Not exactly... But she was a nymph." Marina remembered.

"Wait... Marina?" Ursula asked, surprised first.

"I-Is that you?" Morgana added, surprised to see her after hearing she was banished from Atlantica.

"That's my name, don't wear it out..." Marina grinned a little darkly.

Ursula tilted her head. "You sounded a lot taller when the others talked about you."

"And younger..." Morgana agreed with her sister.

"HEY!" Marina hissed at them.

"Okay, ladies, we getting off subject here, listen, Ursula and Morgana, we need your help with our plans." Evil Manta said.

"I assume revenge on who struck us?" Ursula growled.

"Precisely, mostly on Ariel, King Triton's littlest mermaid." Marina seethed.

"Ah, Ariel..." Morgana rolled her eyes slightly. "I mostly came for her daughter..."

"And you failed miserably..." Ursula grumbled under her breath.

"We all failed, but we're going to have to work together if we all want the ocean under true rule of our own," Evil Manta said to them, darkly. "And when all our times come, my son Little Evil will take rule."

"Perfect, if he's your son, he will be a great ruler." Morgana said.

"Don't I know it?" Evil Manta soaked that up in his ego.

"He's mine, sister." Marina threatened Morgana with her compliments.

"Ariel has a daughter now?" Ursula was really behind compared to everybody else. "What else have I missed?"

"That brat Urchin also has a daughter named Eloise..." Evil Manta nearly scowled when he said the little girl's name like he was already disgusted and annoyed with her.

"Really?" Ursula asked. "Wow, I have missed a lot."

"That's what happens when you get yourself killed." Morgana smirked to her sister.

Ursula glared back at her, then looked to Evil Manta and Marina. "When do we all attack?"

"Very soon, my dears, very soon indeed." Evil Manta said, grinning evilly.

"Let's hope so..." Ursula grinned eagerly. 

Marina smiled evilly, things were finally going to go their way.


End file.
